Sometimes Change Is A Good Thing
by itsBrookie
Summary: Sammy had run off again with Ruby. Dean had to go and find him, but something or better yet someone got in the way of it. Her name was Brookie. It had all happened too soon. Dean started falling for her. She was falling for him, but they both had priorities they had to take care of. Will they end up going there separate ways? Will Dean tell Brookie about the family Business?


"SON OF A BITCH!" Why the fuck does Sammy do this, fucking gone, again! This demon bitch is messing with his head.

I jumped out of bed and threw a shirt on. I have to go and look for him. I knew it, I just knew it. He is such a liar! He is drinking fucking blood again, I just know it! I swear let me get my hands on Ruby! I will kill her for what she has done to him. That bitch! Mess with Sammy, you mess with me. That bitch has got something up her sleeve and I am going to find out what the hell it is she is hiding.

When I get in the car, there is a note from Sam. It reads: _Don't worry about me Dean, it's not what you think. Ruby has got a big lead on Lilith. I know you wouldn't approve so I have gone without you. Don't worry, I'll catch up with you in a few days, Sam. _Yeah, I am going to kill her.

I had an idea, a great idea. I will just summon the slut. That will save me a lot of time. I got everything ready and drew the devils trap. Oh this bitch is about to wish she never existed.

"Dean, what a surprise." She didn't sound so surprised.

"Look let's get to the point, where the hell is Sam?"

"That wasn't very polite." Oh she is REALLY pissing me off now.

"Bitch, where the hell is Sam." I dainted her with a little holy water. That outta do it.

"ARRRRRG! He is in Nebraska," she writhed in pain.

"WHERE IN NEBRASKA? I did it again, and this time I added a little salt to her mouth as she screamed.

"Fair-….Fairenville!" Now that's how you get information. Wow I am a genius. I left her there and took off. She isn't going anywhere. I will save her for when I get back.

The drive was over 6 hours and by the time I got there I just wanted to go sleep. I couldn't I shook the thought from my head, I have to find Sammy first!

[Brookie's POV:]

I have so much running through my head right now. One being the fact that I am lost again and my fucking so called best friend ditched me for some guy she met at the diner. I am not the one who knows my way around this stupid town! If only I knew the way back to her parents house. Why did I come here? I should have stayed home. Remind me to never do this again with her. Gosh why is Dana being such a slut? She has a boyfriend back home who loves her and now she is making out with some random douche she just met. Ugh, where the he-

"Shit!" This guy just ran into me. Gosh what a dick. Why can't people pay attention? He knocked me into the road.

"Oh man, I am SO sorry." he grabbed my arm and I got a good look at him, suddenly I wasn't as pissed. Don't get me wrong I was still pissed, actually I was livid!

"Really sorry, hey, are you okay?" He looked concerned. He was kind of cute.

"Yeah, whatever just watch where you are going next time, okay?" I snapped, "Look, I am sorry. I am just lost; I don't know where the hell I am."

"Well maybe I could help, I am Dean, Dean Winchester. Do you need a ride?"

"Brooke, Brooke Ackles. And actually I don't want to go back to my friends house, but I don't have anywhere else to go so yeah I need a ride. The only problem is, is that I don't know where that is. Ugh I just wanna go home."

"Whoa, whoa just calm down, I am here to help." He smiled at me. It lightened up my mood a bit.

"Here my car is over here," he pointed. Damn, a black 4 door '67 Chevy Impala. Nicest car I had ever set my eyes on. As we make our way toward the shiny black car, Dean's arm briefly touched my arm for a fraction of a second. He turned and smiled at me. I returned the favor when he opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I murmured. He nodded.

He jumped in the car and started it, "So you don't know where your friend's parents live? Does any of this look familiar?"

I shook my head, "Not really, I wasn't really paying attention. I didn't expect her to ditch me."

"What happened?" He asked. We weren't really going anywhere, just driving. I think.

"It's her 23rd birthday tomorrow; her parents wanted her to come down here so they could spend it with her. They told her if it meant she came they would pay to fly both of us down here. Honestly I didn't really want to come. Anyway, we were at the diner a few blocks over and she met some guy. They started talking and then they started sucking faces. She told me she would meet me at her parents' house. Where ever the hell that is. So I left. She has a boyfriend at home that was going to propose to her when she got home. She just left me to go somewhere in the dark! Who does that? Now I am under the care of some stranger who knocked me into the street 20 minutes ago. I, I, I jus-," That was the end of my rope. The tears started streaming down my face. Was I really crying out of anger? Or was it just built up over time? I realized we were parked at a park.

[Deans POV:]

"What happened?" I asked. Since she didn't know where to go and neither did I, I just found somewhere we could park to try and figure it out.

"It's her 23rd birthday tomorrow; her parents wanted her to come down here so they could spend it with her. They told her if it meant she came they would pay to fly both of us down here. Honestly I didn't really want to come. Anyway, we were at the diner a few blocks over and she met some guy. They started talking and then they started sucking faces. She told me she would meet me at her parents' house. So I left. She has a boyfriend at home that was going to propose to her when she got home. She just left me to go somewhere in the dark! Who does that? Now I am under the care of some stranger who knocked me into the street 20 minutes ago. I, I, I jus-," She lost it. This girl who was just freaking out on me was crying. Son of a bitch, what do I do? I am not good at this kind of stuff. Maybe I can just comfort her and then I will just take her back to the hotel. No, no there is something about her. I can't do that she is different. Different or not if she asked for it I wouldn't hesitate. Whatever happens happens. I wanted to smile, but I re-framed. That would be rude.

I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder. All the sudden she threw herself at me. I found myself cradling her. Why? I don't do this stuff. She was cute, don't get me wrong, but I am more of the 'Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am' kind of guy.

"Uhh, uh, it will be okay. Look you don't have to go back with your friend. Do you want me to take you to the bus station, or you can stay with me?" She took a while to answer, probably so she could speak clearly.

"No, I can't all my stuff is at her parents' house, oh shit, I forgot my cell phone!" She pulled away from me, "Sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to lay all that on you. I should go, I have to find Dana's parents' house." She started to get out of the car.

"No, wait. I will help you. It isn't safe out there." I was right though, if Ruby really did have a lead on Lilith, she was here and it wasn't safe. In fact, now that I think about it, it wasn't safe at all. Lilith could be at her friend's house. I can't let her go back there, at least not without me she can't. I will help her find it and then she will come with me and stay back at the motel until I find Sammy.

She stood there for a minute debating her options in her head. Finally she got back in the car, "What's the plan then?" She smiled. She was feeling better. Was it because of me? Well I do have that affect on people. Honestly I don't think she is interested in me. Did that thought just cross my mind?

"Well, I was thinking we could go back to the diner you were at so you can get your phone and directions to your friends parents house. Then you can get your stuff and I will take you back to the motel I am staying at. I have things I have to take care of tonight so you can stay there. Then in the morning, if you still don't want to go back then I will take you to the bus station."

"Okay, so you won't be staying with me tonight?" Did she sound disappointed? No it was more relief, right?

"No, I have to go meet my brother. He is uh, visiting family. I have to go get him."

"Oh okay."

[Brookie's POV:]

"Sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to lay all that on you. I should go, I have to find Dana's parents' house." I started to get out of his car. This poor guy, I just cried at him and threw myself at him. The surprising part was is he comforted me. He made me feel better. No don't think like that. He was just trying to be nice and helpful, like now.

"No, wait. I will help you. It isn't safe out there." What does he mean, not safe? It kind of sent a wave of chills down my spine. I shook the thought from my head. Should I? I mean he doesn't seem like a creep and he just listened to my problems. I should be safe enough. I just don't know how we are going to find Dana's parents' place.

I finally got back in the car, "What's the plan then?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go back to the diner you were at so you can get your phone and directions to your friends parents house. Then you can get your stuff and I will take you back to the motel I am staying at. I have things I have to take care of tonight so you can stay there. Then in the morning, if you still don't want to go back then I will take you to the bus station." Seemed pretty good to me.

I smirked. I smirked, if it was so dangerous then why would he be leaving me alone? Why did I seem so disappointed? "Okay, so you won't be staying with me tonight?"

"No, I have to go meet my brother. He is uh, visiting family. I have to go get him."

"Oh okay." I think I did feel a little disappointed.

As we drove to the diner, I saw Dean's tape collection. One of them caught my eye. Black Sabbath. He must have seen the smile spreading across my face, "You like them?"

I shook my head, "When Ozzy was with them," oh my goodness he has the Cowboys From Hell Album by Panterea. I picked it up. " You have great taste in music." I popped in the Cowboys From Hell tape and turned the volume up. He stared at me in amusement, "Alright. I think I like you." Honestly I didn't think he was kidding. Why would HE of all people like me though. He was hot. There I said it this guy was hot.

"This is the one right?" He turned down the music as we pulled up to the diner. I nodded, "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Um, if you want. You don't have to, you can stay here." I shrugged opening the door. As I got out I heard the engine cut and his door close.

"Let's go, I was going to grab something to go anyway," He smiled and opened the door for me.

"Um she is over here, I will be right back."

I started walking toward Dana, and after that I blacked out. I don't remember anything.

[Dean's POV:]

"This is the one right?" I turned down the music as we pulled up to the diner. When she nodded I asked, "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Um, if you want. You don't have to, you can stay here." She shrugged. I was hungry anyway. I'll just grab something to go. I cut the engine and got out.

"Let's go, I was going to grab something to go anyway," I smiled at her hoping to get one in return. I opened the door for us and she started toward a girl and a guy, "Um she is over here, I will be back." As she walked over her friend locked eyes with me. SHIT! She is here. Lilith just showed herself to me. I pulled out a water bottle from the side pocket of my jacket. Lucky for me I was prepared. I jolted over to the table. OH FUCK. OH SHIT. I am screwed. As I ran for the table I accidently knocked into Brookie.

"Shit, Brooke, Brookie, BROOKIE!" she hit her head, hard. I have to get her to a hospital now. When I looked over, Lilith was leaving her vessel. "Son of a Bitch!" I shouted under my breath. She could be anywhere now.

"First things first, we gotta get you, to a hospital." The lady behind the counter rushed to my side as I scooped Brooke up into my arms. They fell limp. She was really out of it.

"Here let me get the door for you, rush her straight to the hospital," the server shouted as she opened the door.

"She will be fine; Brooke has a minor concussion to the head. I gave her sedatives, so she will be out for a while. You can take her home though. Your sister will be okay." The doctor explained. "Oh yes make sure you wake her up every two to three hours.

"Thanks doc. I appreciate it." I carried her to the car and we drove to check into a motel. She can't go back with her friend period now. She is gonna be on a bus back to safety tomorrow, that's all that matters. The only motel that was open only had a 1 king bed left. I guess I will be sleeping in a chair. As I opened the door to the motel Brookie started to flutter her eyes. She was awake.

"Hey sleeping beauty," I whispered. "How are you feeling?" She winced in pain. This is all my fault. I laid her on the bed.

[Brookie's POV:]

Ow, my head really hurts. Someone is carrying me. I open my eyes and look around.

"Hey Sleeping beauty," where have I seen him from. Oh yes it was Dean! Oh my god what happened? "How are you feeling?"

As I was about to answer, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I winced. Dean laid me on the bed.

I was finally able to get the words out and when I did I sounded like death, "Where am I? What happened?"

Dean sat on the chair across from the bed, "When we got into the diner, you tripped over your feet. I ran to catch you but I was too late. You had fell back and hit your head, hard. I'm sorry. Anyway, I took you to the hospital. The doctor said you were going to be okay and you have a minor concussion. I have to wake you up every two to three hours."

"What about your brother?" I asked. Oh no he had forgotten about his brother because of me. I feel terrible, "Just set me an alarm. You can go meet your brother, will be okay."

"No, I am staying with you tonight. I don't want to take any chances. I am taking you to the bus station tomorrow morning. Get you back home to your family."

"Dean, that's not fair to your brother, I don't want to keep you from your plans."

"Trust me, my brother isn't in any hurry," he halfway smiled, "here the doc gave me some pain pills to give to you, are you in pain?"

I dropped it; he wasn't going anywhere, "Yes, my head hurts really," I wince, "really really hurts." I close my eyes to hide the pain I am really feeling. He comes and sits next to me on the bed.

"Here," he empties two round blue pills into his hand and puts them in my halfway outstretched hand.

"Water?" I ask him. He jumps up and grabs a water bottle from what I am assuming, is his bag. He brings it over to me. I put the pills in my mouth and take a swig of the water.

"Better?" he asks. I attempt to nod my head and fail. "Here lay down," he pulls the covers over me and sits on the edge of the bed next to me, "I am sorry that this happened to you." He said this is true and utter sorrow.

I reached my hand over and put it on his arm, "It is not your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it. Seriously Dean, I am fine." Only the last part was a lie.

"Goodnight," he patted my hand, grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed, and went to the chair.

"Where are you sleeping?" I looked around realizing that there was only one bed.

"Right here on the chair," he positioned the pillow before he grabbed the extra blanket out of a drawer.

"Don't be silly you can sleep in the bed, I will sleep the-," he cut me off.

"No, its okay. I am fine. You need to be comfortable anyway."

I can't believe I am about to say this, "Then just sleep in the bed with me, it is a king, its big enough."

"Are you sure that would be appropriate?" he asks.

"Of course, there is no need for you to be uncomfortable. Since you insist on staying here to wake me up, I insist." I said. Thinking he was going to deny my offer, he grabbed the pillow and moved it back to the left side of the bed. He pulled the covers down. He smiles at me, grabs his bag, and then heads to the bathroom. He walks out five minutes later shirtless in black pajama bottoms. Wow.

He climbs into the bed, turns out the light, "Night."

[Deans POV:]

I can't just lay here. Sammy is out there somewhere. He could be in danger! I have to go, now.

I set the alarm on one of my many phones for every two hours. I need to find a pad of paper and a pen. Got it, I have to leave Brooke a note.

_Brooke, I have to go find my brother, he might be in danger. I will be back in the morning to get you. Go back to bed. Be safe. Oh and if I am not back by 10 am call this number. Her name is Ellen, she is a family friend and she will help you get home._

I put on some clothes and left without waking her up. I jumped in the carand started the engine. Sam, where the hell are you. I drove around to every motel in Fairenville. It would be the last one I went to that I found him. Oh Sammy, I know you a little too well. Usually he would choose room 3, but since he is hiding from me, his next choice would be room 13.

I burst through the door. Yep, there Sam was, sitting on the edge of the bed cursing. He jumped up and reached for his gun. He looked all out of sorts. When he turned around and realized it was me. At first he was at ease, then he turned angry.

"Dean what the hell did you do with Ruby?" He shouted.

"Get your stuff Sammy, we are leaving, NOW!" I emphasized on the 'now' part.

"No, Dean, not until you tell me what you have done with Ruby."

"I summoned her, she told me where you are, and I left her there. Now let's go I have to get back to the motel I am staying at. Get your crap and let's go." I was pissed. Sam knew it too. He didn't say anything. He knew he was wrong. He was defeated.

"I'll be waiting in the car." I went and sat in the car and waited. A rush of relief ran through my body, Sammy was safe and that's all that mattered! What the hell was he thinking? Did he really think I wouldn't find him? The passenger door opened and in came Sammy.

"Look man I am sorry I ran off on you like that, but I was fine. We were so close to closing in on Lilith and then Ruby was gone. Because you summoned her. Man why did you have to do that?"

"Yeah I figured, I almost got her yesterday while I was at the diner, then she was gone." I have to tell him about Brooke or it could be awkward when we get back.

"Sam, I have to tell you something, so there is this girl. I ran into her and she needed help. She was with me when I spotted Lilith. The only reason Lilith escaped, was because I knocked Brooke over and she hit her head and passed out. She is back at the motel. The doc said I had to wake her up every 2 hours. I set an alarm and left her a note, but we have to get back to her. I don't know if she woke up at all."

[Brookie's POV:]

Ughh, what is that terrible beeping noise? I manage to open my eyes. I look around. Where is Dean? Oh he set an alarm. He is gone. Ugh what time is it? I look at the clock on the bed side table. It's 4 am. Geez I could go for a glass of water. I remembered that Dean left his water bottle. As I reached for it, something went wrong when I moved. I fell off the bed and hit my head on the bed side table. OH SHIT. I am gonna pass out again. Everything went black.

[Dean's POV:]

"Hey Sammy, why don't you go get something to eat. I gotta go wake her up."

"Alright man."

I walk into the motel and turn on the light.

"Brooke, I am ba," she fell and hit her head again. I ran to her side. Oh no there is blood. I scoop her up and run outside. Thank god, Sam was still there. He was on the phone. He looks up, sees her hanging in my arms. He quickly leans over and opens the door from the inside.

"Dean, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know, I came in and she was laying there. I think she hit her head again. Come on man, we got to get to the hospital." I slide into the front seat and lay her across my lap.

"Come on Sammy, step on it. We have to get her to a hospital fast, this could be serious."

"Serious? Dean she is going to be fine." She better be, "Man are you okay, this isn't your fault. She fell, you didn't cause that. Why are you so worried? Usually by now, you would have dumped her with her friends and called it quits. What's gotten into you?"

"If I would have been paying attention last night, I would have never bumped into her. None of this would have ever happened. It is my fault."

"Dean, listen to me. I know this sounds crazy, but maybe it wasn't an accident. Look at you, your worried as if that were me or Bobby. I mean come on man, you like her." He was right, I did.

"Man, I don't know what it is. I haven't known her for more than 5 hours and I feel I know more than enough about her. That's why when she gets better I am putting her on a bus and shipping her back to her family." We were at the hospital. Brookie was starting to wake up.

"Hey you're alright. It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay. I got you." She looked at me. Damn. Then she closed her eyes again. We were in the lobby.

"Hey we need a doctor fast!" Sammy shouted. A man with stretcher came speed walking down the hallway. I put her on there and then she was gone. They wouldn't let me back there with her. I sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. Sam finally got up. He went to get food. I hope Brooke is okay. I feel terrible. Maybe I will just drive her home myself. Yeah her family will just love me. I don't want her in the care of anyone else though. Why do I feel this way? I don't do this kind of stuff. I make sure someone is okay, then I put them in the care of someone else and I leave. Why haven't I done this yet? The question is why can't I?

The doctor came into the waiting room to meet me. I jumped out of my seat and met him halfway.

"Brooke is stable and should be able to go home in a couple of hours. We have run tests and we are just waiting for the results. She has stitches on her head. She has a major concussion. I saw she was in here last night for hitting her head. She can't be left alone at all this time. One more accident and we are looking at a cracked skull. The tissue on the back of her head is very tender right now."

"Can I see her?" I asked impatiently, letting all this new information soak in.

"Of course, son, let me show you the way."

"How long till her recovery?"

"I would say about three weeks till she can sleep through the night." Three weeks? I guess I will have to keep her company for three weeks. He opened a door and waited till I was inside the room till he shut the door on my back. I walk through a short hallway and there she is. Laying there. She is awake, good I can talk to her. She looks like hell.

"Hey," she croaked, "You stayed."

"Yeah of course I stayed, it's kind of my fault," still not meeting her eyes. I went to her bedside and sat on the edge. I grabbed her hand.

"Dean, look…," she trailed off, "It isn't your fault. I remember being thirsty and reaching for the water bottle. I slipped and that's all I remember. How could it have been your fault? You weren't there." She must have seen the anguish in my eyes because she gave my hand a squeeze. I looked up and met her eyes. Why do I feel so upset?

"I shouldn't have left you. Brooke, I am sorry. So so sorry." She reached up to caress my cheek. I winced, but she didn't stop.

"Dean, it's okay. Look at me, it isn't your fault. Now stop beating yourself up about it!" She sounded almost angry. I don't want her to be angry with me. So I force a smile out. Why did she think I wouldn't stay? Sammy came through the door. I heard it open.

"Hey I brought some grub, hey Brooke, how are you feeling?" She looked confused.

"Brookie, this is my brother Sam," she smiled.

"Hi Sam, yeah I am feeling a little better. Thanks for asking."

"You hungry," he asked her. She shook her head.

"No, but thank you, it's nice to meet you by the way Sam." She added.

He nodded his head at her, "You Dean? You hungry?"

"Not right now, save it for later." The doctor walked in with the test results. Everything seemed to be normal. She was ready to go.

[Brookie's POV:]

I was so glad that Dean had stayed. I don't know why. I had only just met him. Why do I feel like this?

"How are you feeling," he asked me. He was truly concerned for me. It was all running through my head. The way he acted in the hospital. All the apologizing he did. The look on his face when he walked into my room. It was obvious, there was something there, but it was also obvious it was going anywhere.

"I'm fine." I said. I was looking out the window. Sam was sitting in the backseat.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked me.

"Kind of."

"What sounds good? Honestly, I could go for a bacon cheeseburger. How about we find a diner?" Bacon cheeseburger? That sounded delicious. It's been about two days since the last time I had something to eat.

"That sounds delicious," I said with excitement.

"Hey, when was the last time you ate anyway?" He asked.

"Two days about." Gosh, the mention of food made me realized that I was famished. Dean flashed me a brilliant smile and blasted Rock You Like a Hurricane. We finally arrived at the diner. Dean came around and opened my door. When I got out, I felt a little dizzy. I realized I was going to need help to get to a chair. I had to be wheeled out of the hospital in a wheel chair. I couldn't even make it from the bed to the door on foot. I swooned, but thank god for Dean. He caught me by the waist.

"You okay, need help?" he asked as he steadied me to my feet.

"I guess I still can't seem to keep steady," I suppressed a laugh. He grabbed me by my waist and I put my arm around his neck. I hadn't realized Sam had already gotten out of the car. He had been holding the door for me and Dean with a huge smile spread across his face. The Winchester boys were very attractive. I was thinking about the similarities when all the sudden screech of relief from across the diner. It was Dana. I didn't realize how small this town was until now. I didn't want to talk to her.

"Brooke! You're okay. Hey what happened to you last night? You left your purse and your phone at the diner last night." Then after she was done she turned to Dean, "So this is where you have been," she smiled.

"You know what save it Dana, while you were busy cheating on your boyfriend last night I was in the hospital. Just give me directions to your parents' house and I will be on my way. I am going home tomorrow." She was stunned. She acted as if she didn't know what I was talking about, but she didn't have anything to say about it. She gave me directions and she turned around.

"Fine go home and keep being the slut you are, whoring around with all these men." She had turned around to say that last bit and went back to the table where she was sitting. I recognized the guy from last night. Whore? I am not a whore. The last boyfriend I had was a year and a half ago. I broke up with him because he was getting in the way of my studies. Oh no, what is Dean going to think? I don't want him to think that. She is supposed to be my best friend. She proved me wrong last night. She left me to wander these streets alone last night, she saw me take my fall and was she the one who took me to the hospital and kept me safe? No, Dean did. Great friend I have.

"Hey, we can find somewhere else to eat, if you want." Dean looked at me. He was concerned that Dana's words hurt me. In a way, yes they did. If anybody knew me more it was Dana. She would try and get me to go out with her all the time, told me I should find a guy to hook up with. She told me I was lame because I was still a virgin. She knew that school was the most important thing to me though.

"No it's fine. Let's eat here. Honestly I am starving!" I said forcing a smile on my lips. He smiled back, he looked pleased.

We sat down and ordered our food. Sam was the one to break the silence.

"Who was that girl anyway?" he asked me.

"She was my best friend," I emphasized on the was part, "last night she kind of proved to me she wasn't the type of person that was friend material." I smirked.

"Why would she say that to you? That was rude," Sam replied.

"I don't know, but just so you guys know, I'm not, you know, a whore. The last time I had a boyfriend was like a year and a half ago. That was the last time I so much as touched a guy in a non- friendly way. I-"

Dean cut me off and turned to look at me, "Brookie, we didn't believe her. What she said wasn't true; I knew it as soon as she said it. You're just not that type." I didn't know whether to take that as a complement or not. I noticed Sam looking at Dean from across the table, he was appalled. He acted as if he has never seen Dean act like this.

"What type am I then?" I was curious as to what he was going to say. I kind of wanted to make him feel uncomfortable in front of his brother, but he surprised me.

Still facing me he said with confidence in his voice, "Well, I can tell that you are very intelligent and have a good head on your shoulders. You're freaking hot. So according to my calculations you're the type who knows what she wants and won't settle for less, and definitely not the type to whore around." I swear, my eyes were wide open and I felt my jaw drop. I am freaking hot!

"Mostly true," I winked at him. Our food had arrived at the table and to my amusement I dug in. Dean and Sam watched me in amusement.

It made me slightly uncomfortable, I looked up at them, "Uhh." They broke there stare and dug in. Dean and I got the same thing, but instead of coffee, I got water. Sam got a chicken salad with coffee.

As we finished up Dean smiled, "I like a woman with an appetite."

I laughed. We started to head to Dana's parents' house. Since I couldn't walk without help and Dean had to make a phone call, Sam helped me to the door. He was going to have to come inside with me. I wonder how Dana's mom was going to feel about this. I knocked on the door. Dana wasn't home yet.

"Hi, Mrs. Deusmer, I just need to get my stuff." I said politely. She smiled back and looked to Sam.

"Oh this is my friend Sam Winchester. Sam this is Mrs. Deusmer." They shook hands. She invited us in.  
"Where were you last night? Dana said you disappeared." She doesn't know.

"I was in the hospital, I fell and hit my head. I had a minor concussion. Sam's brother Dean helped me."

"Oh dear! Well, I am glad you're doing better!" She hugged me gently and let go.

"Well, I have to hurry, Dean is waiting in the car. I am getting on a bus back to the Springs tomorrow. Then I am getting a ride back to Fort Collins." She smiled.

Sam and I went to the room Dana and I were staying in. I sat down so Sam could let go of my side and started to gather my things. Sam sat on the bean bag across from me, examining the room.

"You know, my brother really likes you," He said. Not a conversation starter I had in mind.

"He does?" I asked. I knew there was something.

"Brooke, I haven't seen him that happy since he fixed his car up and drove her for the first time. If you can make him smile the way he does when he gets excited about his car then I hope you will stick around."

"Dean doesn't seem like the guy who keeps a girl around." I murmur afraid he might be offended by my response.

To my surprised he laughed in agreement, "He isn't, but I know when it's time for you to go home, he is going to be upset. He won't smile the way I saw him smile at you at the diner unless he gets to fix up his car." That made me feel sad in a way. I don't want Dean to be upset just because I have to go home. He can't possibly feel this way for me. I just met him. I also know that Sam wouldn't lie. I don't think. I smiled at Sam. I didn't know what to say.

"So what happened last night anyway? Did you run into Dean at the diner?" Sam asked.

"Um, no. Dana had made a new friend and told me she would meet me back here, so I left thinking that I could find my way back from the diner, but I got lost. I bumped into Dean and helped me find my way back to the diner. He came to stand by me and accidently knocked into me. I fell and hit my head pretty hard. So he took me to the hospital." It's all a blur from there.

"Wow that Dana chick seems like a bitch." Oh my goodness right on target there.

"Boy do you got that right, now that I think back she was always trying to make me do stuff I didn't want to do. I am kind of glad it's over. It was almost like she was possessed the way she was acting this afternoon." Sam stiffened then relaxed when he realized I had noticed. Weird, but I ignored it. I had spotted my purse which probably had my phone in it on a hook on the back of the door.

"Sam, can you hand me my purse?" I pointed at it so he knew where it was. He handed it to me. Thank goodness, one less thing I had to worry about. My phone was there.

"Okay, I am ready." I told him. He grabbed me by the waist steadying me on my feet.

"You okay?" He looked down at me. Sam was really tall, for a little brother at least.

"Yeah," I said, "let's go." I put my arm around him and he lead me to the front door. As Sam opened it, Dana burst in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?" She shouted.

Sam turned to her, "Leaving."

"Good get that whore out of my fucking house!" as we walked out the front door I could hear her mom in the background, "Dana, what is all this shouting about sweetie?"

"Why did you let that whore in my house?" She questioned her mother. That was it! I slipped from Sam's arms and turned on my heel and attempted to walk back. I started to get dizzy, but that didn't stop me.

"Dana, you're the slut. You have a boyfriend back home who loves you and you decide to hook up with some guy you met at the diner? He was going to propose to your ass when you got home!" That was that with my holding up. I started to fall, thank god Sam was behind me. He grabbed me and led me back to the car.

"You okay?" he asked as he opened the passenger door. I wanted to lie down in the back.

"Yeah, can I lie down in the back seat instead please? I feel like I am going to pass out."

"Of course," he steers me to the back seat door and opens it.

As he sets me down he looks at Dean in the driver's seat, "You wanna sit back here with her to make sure she doesn't get sick?"

"Uh, sure," he said. He climbed into the back seat with me. I wanted to just lie down. I steadied myself in the back seat and Sam shut the door for me. I sat back and closed my eyes.

"Come over here," Dean said as he scooted closer to me. I think he could tell I wanted to lie down. Before I could scoot any closer grabbed my waist and sat me in his lap.

He stroked my hair with his hand, "Sleep." It was more of an order than a request. I wasn't going to argue though. I was exhausted. So instead of rejecting his order I cuddled closer into him. I could smell the musky scent his leather jacket mixed with the smell of his body spray. I could get used to this. I soon started to slowly drift.

[Deans POV:]

Brookie was sound asleep in bed it had been a long day. I had decided to call Ellen to ask her if she would keep an eye on Brookie, so she was on her way. Why does everyone act like I am acting funny. Sam hasn't stopped smiling at me since we left the diner. Ellen just seemed so shocked. I just wanted the girl to get better. No I can't like her. She is leaving tomorrow and I won't ever see her again. She doesn't even seem interested in me anyway. Whatever, I can't think about this now. Lilith is out there and Sam and I have to figure out where and kill the bitch.

"Sam, Lilith, we need to focus on finding Lilith." I said walking into kitchen dining area of the motel and took a seat across from Sam at the table.

"We tracked her as far as north of town. Ruby and I were closing in on her, then all the sudden Ruby disappeared. Thanks to you, I lost her." Yeah well I had found her, but then I lost her, "but hey, Dean. Brooke had said something while we were inside getting her stuff. She said the way her friend was acting, that it was almost like she was possessed. I don't know man it was weird." She was possessed though. Last night. Did Lilith go back to Dana's body?

"Lilith possessed her friend's body last night. Then she got away because I had to take Brooke to the hospital. Man, I can't believe I let her get away. Just because of some girl. What's wrong with me?"

"Dean, why can't you just admit it? I know you're not the spill your heart on the paper kind of guy, but you like her. I can tell. It is very obvious." Why can't I just be in the dark about this? I had already admitted it to myself once and I don't want to do it again. I can flirt with her fine, I am a natural at that, but I don't just 'like' girls like that. I have fun with them and then I never see them again. Why haven't I just dropped this one off at the bus station yet? I would have if it were anyone else. What is so special about her? I mean I know I told Sam that I haven't known her long and I felt I had known enough. What did I have to lose? That was a dumb question, Dean. She is leaving tomorrow. I probably won't ever see her again!

"Focus, Sammy! We got to get Lilith. I'm going to call Bobby." He is no help right now. All I want to do is concentrate on tracking Lilith.

[Brookie's POV:]

Where am I? I thought to myself. It looked like a dark alley. And dark it was, the only light was on a building that dead ended it. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was Dean laying me in that bed in the motel. I got up and started walking toward the end that wasn't dead ended. Boy was it eerie. I pushed that thought out of my head though; I needed to be calm and not scared. There wasn't anything here, not that I could see much anyway. No trashcans, nothing. As I reached the other end, I had realized I was wrong. The alley was some sort of enclosed alley way.

What the hell was that? There was a rustle of branches from the trees that hang over the odd alley. I swung around to see what it was. Nothing. My brain was playing tricks on me. I turned around again and Dana was there. At least she looked like Dana. The only difference was that this girl had grayish whitish eyes. It scared me.

"Dana?" I asked. Maybe she put in contacts or something. Hmm

"Dana's body, yes. Your friend Dana, no. Guess again babe." She blinked and when she opened her eyes again, they were normal.

"What do you mean Dana's body? Dana if you're trying to get back at me, you have done it. Now let me out of here."

"Sweety? Did you miss hear me? I am not Dana." She started closing in on me. Oh shit. This is bad, Dean where are you? Dean, where is Dean? I thought he was taking care of me. Should have known not to trust him. He left me here, at least I think. I don't remember anything. All the sudden out of the corner of my eye, I see this shadow. It looked like a large phantom, in shadow form. There were at least three of them creeping up on me and the 'not real' Dana. They all seemed to be on the same side though. I was all alone.

"What do you want from me?" I was slashed across the face. I fell to the ground grasping my face. I was gushing! I screamed out in pain. _SsssSssss. SsssSsss. _Oh please no. God don't let it be-

"Where are they?" Dana screamed out at me. Oh god, it is. Snakes, why? Why? I closed my eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me honey. You know, the Winchesters. Stop covering for them." Covering for them? What did she mean? Then all the sudden, they started coming toward me. The snakes. No, no no no NO!

[Dean's POV:]

"….Uhh yeah,thanks Bobby, see you soon." As I hung up the phone I heard something coming from the room Brookie was sleeping in. I looked at Sam, and Sam looked at me. We both jumped up and ran for the room. She was curled into a ball making sounds of distress, pain, and fear. I sat on the edge of the bed where she layed all curled up and I took her shoulders in both my hands and started to gently shake her.

"Brooke, Brookie, Brooke. Wake up, it is okay. Hey we are here, wake up!" I started to raise my voice a little, maybe she couldn't hear me. All the sudden her eyes flew open and tears started streaming down her face.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it was just a dream!" I wiped her tears with my thumb, "Hey Sammy, will you bring me one of those waterbottles?"

"Here you go man, hey I think Ellen is here. I will be back." I pulled her into me.

"Hey, look at me, it was just a dream baby, just a dream. It wasn't real. Shh shh. It's okay I got ya, I am here." I comforted her, rocking her back and forth, " shhh, hey it's okay." What was she so afraid about in her dream?

"I,I I I'mm sso sscaredd," she cried.

"It was a dream honey, just a dream." I tried soothing here by rubbing her back with my hand, "Just a dream." Finally after about ten more minutes she started calming down.

"I want to go take a shower." She whispered. Could she walk without taking a downfall?

"Can you walk?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine." I looked over and Ellen was standing in the doorway.

"Dean! Hey, it has been too long son. How ya been?" Ellen, oh I have missed her. I didn't get up though, I was still holding Brooke. I had a big smile on my face for her though.

"I have been okay. Taking care of business." I look down at Brookie. Ellen half smiled.

"Who is this Dean?" she asked.

"This is Brooke, Brooke this is Ellen."

Brooke turned her head and managed her whole body and a huge grin spread across her face, "Hi, Ellen. It is very nice to meet you." Ahhh so polite.

"Hi, there sweetie!" Ellen greeted. She came over and sat on the bed, "So what happened to you honey, you look a mess. Sam said you had a few accidents?"

"Uhh yeah, two trips to the hospital in less than twenty-four hours. I hit my head the first time coming away with a minor concussion, the second time I wasn't so lucky, though I can't complain. I fell off the bed and hit my head on the side table, came out of that with a major concussion. My next fault could seriously injure my skull."

"Well we are all here to take care of you so that won't happen!" Ellen smiled, "I am going to get the update from Sam." Too much information Ellen!

"So anyway, do you want me to run you a bath instead?" I asked Brookie. I didn't want her slipping and falling. Or I could, you know shower with her, hold her up. Honestly, yes I think I am really ready to honestly admit it, I like her! I don't want to just bang the chick. I wanted to love her first.

"No I want to take a shower. I am tired of laying I want to stand."

"I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself, and there isn't any safety bars in the shower." I explained. I wasn't going to be the one to offer it up. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"Well then I guess a bath it is, unless you don't mind helping me." She looked down. She was shy. Son of a bitch. I smiled.

"If you want me to I will." She nodded her head, "Oh afterwards though, me and Sammy have to go out and do a few things. Ellen is here to help you. She will do whatever you need. She is one of the closest things I have had to a mother since mine died." Did I just say that out loud? I think I did. I have never told anyone that, not even Ellen. In a way it saddened me. I shook the thought from my head and looked up. Brookie's face was torn, she was wearing sorrow and hurt for me, all over her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked at her in the eyes.

"You looked so sad Dean, I am sorry." She squeezed my hand. It felt nice. I like when she comforted me, for some reason I feel giddy when she touches me.

"I will be right back." I squeezed her hand back and lifted her back onto the bed.

"Hey, I have to help her shower." I announced. Sam's jaw dropped to the ground and Ellen shook her head in disapproval.

"I can do it Dean," Ellen said heading for the room.

"It's okay, Ellen, I got it. Hey you come here." I gave her a big bear hug. I really did miss Ellen. It felt nice to have her here.

"Dean Winchester, what has gotten into you?" She smiled. I guess I was a little giddier than usual.

"Nothing, just glad you're here. I will be done in a little then me and Sammy have to take off."

I went back to the room and lifted Brookie to her feet.

"Can you bring me my bag?" she asked.

"Yeah, which one?" she had at least two, plus her purse.

"Both please." After rummaging through it for a while she found what she was looking for, her pajamas.

"Ready," I asked her. She nodded, and I lead her to the bathroom and shut the door.

[Brookie's POV:]

This is so awkward! A guy has never seen me naked, and now I am just going to all the sudden trust that Dean Winchester isn't going to rape me? Of course he wasn't going to do that, it wouldn't be rape if I liked it. I kind of smiled at that one. It was clever. I am not going to lie I was pretty excited about this. With the door shut, I started to strip my clothes. He didn't watch me, probably because he didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable. He undressed too. When he was finished he started the shower and the room started to fill with steam. When I turned to face him, he was completely naked. He was glorious. Every inch of him from his head to his toes. We stood there and just looked at each other for a while then he got in.

"Here, come here." he said. He was obviously very experienced in this. It was very known by the way he slid his arm around my waist and lifted me into the tub. I shut the curtain once I was in. It looked like something was troubling him.

"Brooke?" he asked.

I looked him right in the eye, so he knew he had my full attention, not that he didn't already.

"What was your dream about? Please tell me, you were so terrified. Maybe I could help." This was the perfect conversation for the shower. I looked down, realizing he was still holding me, keeping me steady. Oh damn it. I like him. He is perfect, caring sweet, funny, protective. Everything, I would want. He said it himself, 'You're the type of girl that know what she wants.' I want him. I want Dean Winchester.

"I, It was really terrifying, you're right about that." I said. I know he would protect me if I got scared again, I just don't want to lose it again.

"Please tell me what it was about," his eyes smothered mine. It was a very debatable thing it was too, sit here and look at his beautiful eyes while he waited my answer or just tell him while he watched me. I looked down in defeat. How could one say no to those eyes. He knew he had won the battle.

"It started out with Dana chasing me, but it wasn't really Dana. This girl had white eyes. Those eyes, piercing white eyes. She wouldn't let me go. She cornered me for them." Dean went pale and his face went blank. He was deep in thought. Maybe something about it even scared him.

"Who, she cornered you for who?" he asked. It was as if my information was more needed than wanted, or maybe he just really cared.

"Uhh these phantom shaped shadows. One swatted at me, it ripped my face open. Oh Dean, it hurt so bad. Thinking about it makes my face hurt. The worst part was, they knew my weakness. They shoved it right in my face. Snakes." I could feel the tears burning behind my eyeballs I refused to break though. Not right here, not right now, "they threw them at me, that was the scariest, the snakes, all the snakes. I closed my eyes, thinking it would help, but it didn't." My voice was cracking, oh shit. Maybe I can't hold them back, "Then, she asked me about you. She asked me where you were. You and your brother. She wanted to know really bad. Each time I would scream louder instead of answering her she would throw another one at me." I was done for. Why did I have to be so emotional? It's a good thing we were in the shower though, he couldn't really tell if I was crying unless I spoke. I looked up at him. His face was torn. Almost like one of his secrets had been uncovered.

"The white eyed girl asked about my brother and I?" He seemed so distant. Was he okay?

"Dean, what is it?" I looked up at him, but he wasn't meeting my stare, "It was just a dream."

"Just promise me you will tell me if you have another dream like that. Please"

"If you want me to, but why? It doesn't mean anything." Or did it? Wouldn't Dean tell me? I assumed he would.

"It's nothing." Dean finally met my eyes. For a split second, I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he broke the stare and offered to wash my hair for me. Why was I so disappointed about it? About 10 minutes later we had finished in the shower. Since I was disabled, Dean had to help me get dressed. I needed some time alone.

"I am going to go and get my clothes," Dean had said as he left the bathroom. He still had his towel around his waist. He was glorious. Perfect.

I turned around carefully so I wouldn't fall to grab my bag and lay it on the counter. I grabbed my brush and started pulling it through my wet hair. Why didn't Dean kiss me? I thought for sure he was going to. I guess I was wrong. I really wanted him to though. I yearned for it. He was so sweet, comforting me when I had a bad dream, making sure I was okay and everything. Taking care of me when I was in the hospital, and taking responsibility of me to make sure I woke up.

"Hey, me and Sam have to go and run some errands. We will be out late, but Ellen is going to stay here with you to make sure you don't hit your head again," he smiled. Yay Dean was back!

I giggle, "Ha ha, very funny." He smiled and patted my back softly.

"If you need something Ellen can't help you with here is my number," he handed me a piece of paper, "I will see you tomorrow so we can get you home." His smile disappeared. He turned to walk away and I grabbed his arm and pulled him against me. I wrapped my arms around him tight. He mimicked my embrace, and held me tight. He leaned his head on top of mine, almost in a way that would make me think he was smelling my hair. I don't know how long we stood there like that. I finally looked up at him. His eyes met mine and then he forced his mouth on mine.

I could feel the mixture of emotion running throughout his body. Want, desire, pain, but most of all fear. What could Dean possibly fear? At that moment I realized that there was a lot I didn't know about him. Then he caught me off guard. He slipped his tongue in my mouth. Not only was he sweet, but oh boy was he sweet. He lifted me onto the counter and wrapped my legs around him. He wrapped his arms around me again holding me tighter against his tensed body. I knotted my fingers into his hair and pushed myself closer to him. We couldn't get much closer than this. I never thought I could kiss someone like this, but I laid it on him. Our tongues met each others rhythm perfectly. We were so in tuned with each other and I wanted more. All too soon though it ended. We were both gasping for air.

"To bad you have to leave," I whispered. This was depressing. I didn't get to see him till morning, "Where are you going anyway?"

"We have to go find our friend. He hasn't been returning our calls and we think he is here." I guess there really was no convincing him to stay.

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow morning," I said, the disappointment thick in my voice. He helped me off the counter. Great, dizzy. Probably because I was still recovering from his mad kissing skills. Good thing he was still embracing me.

"I'll be back before you know it!" He said kissing my forehead, "Don't hit your head again either," he playfully scolded.

"Yes, sir!" I smiled wide. How could this one thing make me so happy?

"Sam said he was going to order you guys some food. Do you prefer Chinese or pizza?" Hmmm pizza sounded good.

"Whatever Ellen wants is fine." I answered. I nuzzled his chest, inhaling his scent. He always smelled of leather and his body spray.

"Okay, I will tell him. Sammy's waiting for me in the car, so I will see you later." He put his thumb under my chin and tilted my head up. He gazed into my eyes, as if he was looking for answers. Then he ever so gently pecked me on the lips. Just like that, he was gone.

I decided that I should probably do my hair and makeup. Maybe I would feel a little better. I grabbed my make up bag and my straightener. Oh yeah, I would probably need my blow dryer. Obviously because my hair was still wet. When i turned around Ellen was standing in the doorway smiling at me. Usually random people make me feel uncomfortable, but I guess Ellen wasn't so random.

I gave her a warm smile back, "Hey."

"Sweetie, I just wanted to thank you so much, for everything"

"Everything?" I was slightly confused, then I remembered the talk Sam and I had had earlier. Were we about to have that same conversation? Tears started rolling down her rosy cheeks. I carefully made my way across the bathroom to hug her, managing not falling on the way.

" Don't you see? Don't you see how happy you make that boy. I haven't seen Dean that happy since his daddy gave him that car of his." I could feel the warm tears swelling up in my eyes, "Brookie, honey, you have done this family a great deal. He used to be so hidden and full of regret and anger. Now I can see that he is becoming happy. I mean he was a train wreck, it's almost like you were sent to him to pick up the pieces." They were now streaming down my face. I smiled.

Ugh, now going home tomorrow was going to be that much harder. I am going to have to make a huge decision.

I pulled back from the hug and looked at Ellen. She was thrilled. " How could I possibly make him so happy, I just met him."

"You haven't been around him as long as I have." We heard a light tap on the door. I am guess that was our food. Oh dear, I was hungry.

"I am going to finish getting cleaned up and I will be right out," I smiled at her as she went to get the door.

What in the world am I going to do? If Ellen wasn't over exaggerating then Dean was going to be devastated when I got on that bus tomorrow. I was going to be devastated getting on that bus tomorrow. Dean made me just as happy as everyone kept saying I was making him. I can't just drop everything. School, work, my future. Could I? That thought kept running through my head.

I finished up in the bathroom and cleaned up my mess. I headed toward the dining room. Dizzy, again. I reached for something to hold me up, but there was nothing. I stood there for a second waiting to catch my balance and continued toward the table.

"Where do you live?" Ellen asked me.

"Fort Collins, Colorado. I go to CSU there." She looked intrigued.

" What are you going to school for?" she asked.

" Well, not sure yet," I sighed, " I want to go into Stem Cell Research, then later in my career I want to be a biology teacher at the high school I went to in Colorado Springs." She was staring at me in shock. Why?

"Girl, you got it going for you! You are already so successful and have more success to come! What inspired you to do this?" That was easy.

"My 10th grade biology teacher. She has made such a large impact on my life. I still talk to her. She is probably one of the most important people in my life, definitely the most supportive."

"That is just so cool sweetie! That is something to brag about! How old are ya?"

"I am 24." Wow I had been in school for a long time. School started back up in a month and a half too.

"Wow, you have been in school since you were 18?" she asked me.

"Yes, geez six years. I haven't counted in a long time." I kind of laughed, shocked. I guess time never mattered to me though. I always enjoyed school and I was always the top in my classes. Honestly I was in no rush to get out.

"You sure are driven Brooke. You know what you want with your life."

"I guess I kind of always knew. I have always loved school, a lot more than being at home. I buried myself in studies constantly. I was always craving more information. I could never get enough. Everyone thought I was weird, but I didn't care. Instead of involving myself with boys and drama, I studied, and had a few close friends. Even my friends thought I was weird. There were also people who would tell me my dreams were unrealistic. I always told myself that they were jealous because I was passionate about something and they weren't. It didn't really bother me though."

"You are a lucky girl, not everyone is as driven as you are and most don't know what they want. Your parents must be really proud of you." She smiled. My stomach sank. My parents. My dad never told me he was proud of me and my mom, well my mom was the same as she was when I started becoming real nerdy, a drunk, an alcoholic. I just nodded my head and smiled. She could tell I didn't really want to talk about that.

We finished eating and made small talk.

"I have to go catch up on some phone calls and then I am going to bed." I smiled at her.

"Okay honey, it was nice getting to know you. sleep well, see ya in the morning."

I made my way back to the bedroom, slowly. I didn't want to fall and hurt myself. I promised Dean. Dean, I havent even thought about him since the talk Ellen and I had about him in the bathroom. I miss him.

Holy shit. 25 new voicemails. 20 of them were from my cousin Maddie. They all said something like, I hope you are having fun! I miss you. I have so much to tell you about my new school! I met someone. Call me. The last ones were more of the 'Call Me', but all within the same vicinity. I had one from my mom. It said I miss you and are you home yet. 2 were from some telemarketers and the last 2 were from Brittany. She was watching my dog. I didn't listen to them though. I decided to just call her.

"Brooke!" I heard her say in relief on the other line.

"Hey! How is my little Zee?" I asked.

" Dude, you were supposed to be home like 2 days ago! Where are you?" Oh dear.

"Yeah, I know and I am super sorry! I am on my way tomorrow. Some stuff happened and I will tell you all about it when I get there I promise. I will call you tomorrow morning okay?"

"Okayy, Zee is fine, he misses you. I will see you tomorrow night then!" Few no more questions.

"Thank you!"

"You are welcome! Call me tomorrow!" There was that tone of authority in her voice I was waiting for!

"Bye, and thanks again! Really." We hung up.

Dean said he wouldn't be back till morning, but a girl can hope right? I struggled to get into the bed. I didn't want another accident. Finally, after like 3 tries, I finally got it. I laid down and rested my head on the soft pillow. I was kind of lonely and cold right now. Curling up in a ball usually helped. I finally started to drift from reality.

[Deans POV:]

Sleep, I just want sleep. You know, this time I am not even surprised we didn't catch Lilith. Sam had her, then all the sudden bam she was gone. Why wouldn't he just kill the bitch? Even though I don't approve of what him and Ruby do when they are together, wasn't she supposed to be teaching him to kill Lilith? If that is really the case and Sam really is not hiding anything from me, then why the hell would he hesitate? I thought he wanted her just as dead as I did? Maybe it's because deep down, my little brother is in there somewhere buried deep beneath the demon blood. My innocent guilty little Sammy. He knows that the demon whore is riding a human and taking her for one hell of a ride, but one life over hundreds, maybe thousands? I think I would rather just have Lilith dead. Why didn't the angels just do it if they wanted it done so badly? I had asked Cas a few times and he ignored me. Which also got me to thinking he was hiding something important from us. They always are.

I wonder how Brookie's sleeping. Poor Ellen, she probably hasn't slept at all. The things that women does for us. I am going to have to thank her big time! She really does a lot for us.

We were getting closer to the motel. I was getting anxious. The closer we got the more of the thoughts of Lilith and her bull slipped my mind. I couldn't wait to see Brooke. I was excited. I think I left her wanting more. I left myself wanting more, that is for sure. What did she think about me? The shower? She was into me, I could see that now. Obviously there was no more hiding it from anyone. I liked Brooke. I didn't want her to leave today.

We finally pulled up to the motel. I rushed myself inside fast, but slowly...and quietly. Sam was following behind me, surely but slowly. Ellen was sitting in the other room talking on the phone quietly.

"Hey Ellen. Were back!" I whispered to her. I think Sam was going to go and get her her own room so she could sleep on a bed.

She hung up the phone and walked toward me, "You boys okay did you get her?" She already knew the answer.

"No, we lost her trail. So close too!"

"Well where the hell is that angel of yours? Why isn't he helping?"

"We have called him, but no answer. You know they aren't the way everyone makes them seem. Cas can never choose a side. Sometimes he is on my side and sometimes he isn't. I almost rather he not be around if that's how its gonna be though."

"Well boy, I am gonna call it a night. I have to go meet up with Jo in a couple of hours and I want to get some sleep before I hit the road, if you need anything, you call me you here?" She was so caring. So pushy.

"Yeah I hear ya Ellen. Tell Jo hi for me." She gave me a hug and walked toward the door.

"Oh and treat that girl right, she's a keeper." She walked out smiling. Brooke oh yeah Brooke!

As I walked into the bedroom area I heard something strange. When I looked up my suspicions were answered. A mother fucking shape shifter. He looked like me. Fuck, how did he even get passed Ellen? He had her tied up to the bed and was about to slit her wrists. I slowly reached for my gun.

[Brookie's POV:]

Why is Dean doing this to me? I thought he was different, but he is even more twisted and disgusting than anyone I have ever know. I am so scared right now. He had me tied up to the bed, wearing nothing but my bra and panties. He had something tied over my mouth, my arms were tied above my head to the frame of the bed, and my legs were spread and tied to each end of the bed. I didn't deserve this! I didn't do anything wrong. I knew I had been a burden, but he didn't have to do all those things for me. Plus it was kind of his fault anyway he is the one who got me the concussion in the first place.

Dean whipped a shiny, sharp silver knife from his jacket, careful not to touch his skin with it. What the fuck was he doing? What the fuck was he planning.

"You see this knife? I am gonna slit your wrists right here," he pointed to my wrist and starting tracing the patterns of my veins, all the way to here," gliding his fingers up my arm, sending chills to my spine. Warm tears started pouring down my face, but no sound came out. I was to terrified. " I am gonna do it slowly and painfully. I am going to watch you scream out and struggle to break free. I am going to enjoy watching you suffer a little before I kill you."

Kill me? No, Dean no please! I tried to find my voice to bargain, but I couldn't. He put the knife to my wrist to slice it. I looked up and for a split second I was confused. Dean was standing in the doorway with a gun pointed at Dean's head. All the sudden I felt this sharp pain in my wrist. There was blood dripping down onto me. I cried out. He kept going, it hurt more and more each time. Each time he slowed down a little dragging out the pain more and more. I forgot that other Dean was standing there. Why wasn't he doing anything? Why wasn't he stopping? Did he set this Dean up to do this to me?

"Hey handsome," other Dean shouted, he had his finger on the trigger. Dean looked up, he didn't take the knife off of my arm, he stopped mid cut. Everything happened so fast from there. There was a loud bang and Dean dropped the knife and was on the floor. There was blood everywhere. My blood was everywhere. Other Dean dropped the gun and ran toward me. He quickly and carefully untied me. I was in shock, and no sounds escaped my throat.

[Dean's POV:]

"Brookie! Are you okay?" that was a dumb question. She just got cut up by my evil twin. She stared at me in horror.

She was choked up, only little sobs escaping her throat. She was losing blood, and she needed stitches. I couldn't take her to the hospital here again, it would be to conspicuous. Sam was going to have to stitch her up. I cautiously reached out to her to examine the wounds closer. They were bad, and deep too. Damn it. At least she didn't flinch at me. Hopefully she wasn't afraid of me either. I would be afraid of me, a normal person would be. Was she normal?

Sam came bursting in the door, not 10 minutes from the incident, "What the hell happened here?" he was in shock.

"A god damn shape shifter. He was wearing my skin too! I am still trying to figure out how he got passed Ellen. I caught him just in time." I looked back down at Brookie. She started lifting her arm and she pointed to the window. It was open. It must have gotten in through there and snuck up on her.

"It got in through the window." I said.

She nodded. All the sudden her facial expressions changed and she finally lost it. I was waiting for that. She starting crying and I wrapped her in my arms.

"Sammy, will you stitch her up while I get rid of this?" I was rocking her back and forth trying to comfort her. She was probably in a lot of pain and was going to need some pain medication. I think we were going to have to go to Bobby's. He was the only person I know with all the supplies we were going to need, "when you're done we are going to Bobby's."

I went to get up, and Brookie squeezed my hand, well you could tell that's what she was trying to do, "Don't go, please."


End file.
